Night of the Slayers
by shanimaelle
Summary: Des circonstances, une action et tout dérape. Ça nous arrive tous non ? La question, on réfléchit ou on se laisse guider pas ses instincts ? Avec deux chasseurs, seuls et en pleine nuit il n'y a en fait aucune question car les actes sont là et les intentions enfin dévoilées. GrayxNatsu lemon yaoi /RmOIDAa3Dy0


**Copiryght :** Univers et personnages de Hiro mashima mais l'histoire est de moi, ce n'est pas une traduction ou diffusion.  
Le nom est clairement inspiré de la chanson _Night of the Hunter_ de Thirty seconds to mars, bien que je préfère vous partager _Stranger in a Strange land_ qui s'accorde bien mieux avec ce que vous allez lire.  
Il y a un lien à la fin du résumé, google et première musique pour celles et ceux qui veulent. Je n'ai pas trouvé plus simple.

 **Raiting :** Le M est loin d'être inutile.

 **Spoil :** Finissez Tartaros, il y a un a bien un gros spoil dans l'histoire !

Au niveau des personnages j'ai essayé de garder leurs personnalités propres (dans la mesure du possible étant donné l'histoire). Je répondrais aux reviews dés que je les verrais en fin de fanfic car je ne peux pas envoyer de messages à tout le monde et je tiens à vous remercier !

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Night of the Slayers**

« Les mecs contre les filles » ça devait être facile, « Les gagnants choisiront le gage des perdants » ils auraient même pu s'amuser. Ouais si seulement ça n'avait pas été d'inverser les rôles classiques qu'on donne à chaque sexe pour voir lequel est vraiment le sexe fort ! Alors encore le feu ça peut servie pour faire à manger, mais la glace … Quelle utilité ça peut avoir pour un mec qui ne repasse jamais une chemise parce qu'il doit toujours en acheter de nouvelles en perdant les ''anciennes'' ? Et pour continuer dans le ridicule et leur faire payer les dégâts subits à répétition par le bâtiment ils avaient la nuit pour faire le ménage, réparations et tout ce qui serait utile.

Les balais, les serpillière et les éponges y sont passer et le chaperon Mirajane les laisse enfin, épuisée, une bonne moitié du temps imparti est déjà passé.

\- Bonne nuit les garçons !

\- Hilarant...

\- C'est bon Gray arrête de te plaindre et viens plutôt m'aider à vider ce truc.

Un Dragon Salyer qui ne sait pas vider un saut d'eau... Pourquoi ils avaient été mis en duo pour le jeu au fait ? En plus il essaye de le vider par une fenêtre à deux mètres du sol alors que la porte n'est pas loin... Gray soulève le saut par le dessous, le portant à la hauteur de Natsu sur son escabot qui attrape l'anse du sot avant qu'il ne se retourne renversant tout son contenu sur le brun accompagné des éclats de rire du second qui descend en se tenant le ventre juste à temps pour se retrouver la face écrasée par l'éponge du brun. La riposte ne tarde pas et il se laisse pratiquement faire et se contente de parer les coups qui ressemblent d'ailleurs plus à de la chamaillerie qu'à de vrais tentatives pour le frapper.

Et en moins de temps qu'il lui en faut pour assimiler la situation Gray se retrouve dos au mur, littéralement, enfin plutôt à l'un des piliers de la salle. Natsu tient bloqué sa main à l'éponge en l'air et essaye de maîtriser l'autre qui tente de libérer la première par tous les moyens possibles mais il est rapidement stoppé par le regard bleu et amusé qui le fixe depuis maintenant quelques secondes. Il le soutient sans pour autant relâcher ses prises qui ne se débattent pourtant que légèrement, le torse se rapproche du sien et une interrogation se lit sur son visage quand le visage s'approche assez pour sentir un souffle contre sa joue.

Il a tout juste le temps de murmurer « qu'est-ce que... » avant que la fin de la phrase ne soit sceller entre leurs lèvres. Pourtant en y réfléchissant ses talons sont légèrement décollés du sol et pourquoi répond-il aux pressions du brun sur ses lèvres ? La main qu'il n'a put maintenir se fraie un chemin jusqu'à son cou puis glisse dans sa nuque, Natsu laissant le contrôle de ses propres mouvements à l'autre. A lui qui se décolle doucement de la paroi dans son dos faisant reposer talons à terre au plus petit, il décolle leurs lèvres laissant à peine le temps d'une inspiration et d'un regard alors qu'il libère sans trop d'opposition son poignet venant caresser la joue du dragon et redoublant d'ardeur dans le nouvel échange.

Les coudes de Gray passent derrière ses épaules rapprochant leurs deux corps alors que les bras de Natsu glissent sur ses flans jusqu'à l'enlacer. Avec une légère pression dans les cheveux emportant sans forcer son visage quelque peu en arrière Gray en profite pour passer le bout de sa langue sur l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure se présentant à lui. Puis la réponse fait comme un déclique, une langue caressant la sienne et il commence à avancer à petit pas jusqu'à ce que le dos du dragon slayer ne cogne contre l'une des table précédemment nettoyée. Il lâche prise autour de son visage et vient prendre l'arrière des genoux de Natsu qui se sent porter comme s'il ne pesait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse sur le bois.

Les lèvres quittent les siennes pour venir se loger dans son cou alors que les mains de Gray s'activent à lui retirer son vêtement supérieur. Le souffle froid de Gray comparé à sa propre chaleur corporelle cogne contre sa peau y rependant un frisson alors qu'un bassin vient se placer entre ses cuisses, jusque là ça lui fait bizarre mais soit, la main de Gray vient de se poser en caressent son entre jambe et ça le déstabilise, il doit clairement sentir l'évolution que ce contact produit. Elle glisse cependant rapidement jusqu'à l'arrière de son pantalon qu'elle écarte délicatement de sa peau afin de pouvoir la caresser plus en intimité avant que son poignet ne soit une nouvelle fois stoppé par la main de Natsu.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Et bien … Pour dire ça délicatement je … prépare ?

\- Non mais tu préparera rien du tout !

\- Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui te dérange depuis les dernières minutes ?

\- Mais je veux pas !

Gray aurait du s'attendre à ce que ce ne soit pas si simple. Il ramène sa seconde main à la joue de Natsu capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un doux mouvement qu'il prolonge durant quelques instants avant de plonger son regard dans celui de braise avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- C'est pas vraiment la première chose qui me serait venu à l'esprit...

\- On a du se sauver mutuellement la vie plus de fois que quiconque dans cette guilde, alors je réitère, tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Moui …

\- Soulève ton bassin.

Il s'exécute alors que Gray fait passer son pantalon jusqu'à terre, il prend ensuite chacun des tibias de Natsu dans une main et les remonte sur la table en pliant ses jambes puis les sert afin de surélever légèrement le bassin dont le propriétaire se demande à quoi rime ce jeu. Le baiser reprend une nouvelle fois alors que l'une des mains commence de lents mouvements sur son membre qui se raidit davantage à chacun d'entre eux jusqu'à atteindre sa taille maximale. Les lèvres de Gray quittent les siennes et il l'observe quelques secondes, juste assez pour que ses pommettes se teignent légèrement de rose et qu'il ferme les yeux pour y échapper. Il le sent ensuite reprendre ses baisers sur son épaule, sa clavicule puis descendre le long de son torse en dessinant ses muscles saillants qui commencent à s'humidifier d'eux mêmes.

Le brun arrive enfin à l'endroit tant attendu, sentant un léger duvet puis le membre fièrement dressé dans sa direction. Il doit l'avouer le sien commence à être à l'étroit mais il attends, son tour viendra plus tard. Il glisse sa langue à la base du membre gonflé la faisant jouer de haut en bas sur un peu plus d'un centimètre puis longe sa longueur jusqu'à son extrémité où il récupère les premières gouttes de luxure, c'est salé mais pas mauvais. Il fait jouer ses lèvres sur le bout de ce membre, sa langue caresse le sillon transversale mais la frustration d'en haut se fait sentir et ne voulant qu'entendre Natsu gémir il enveloppe autant qu'il le peut le membre de ses lèvres et commence de longs mouvements de vas et viens, essayant d'aller plus vite à chaque fois. Sa langue joue toujours autant le long du membre, effectuant des pressions régulières et bloquant parfois le membre entre elle et son palet rendant chaque instant plus lent et plus intense.

Des gémissements se font entendre mais Gray a l'impression qu'il se retient toujours, c'est certainement qu'il a besoin de plus et le brun décide de stopper momentanément ses mouvements, remonte son regard vers Natsu qui l'observe d'un regard brûlant d'envie depuis combien de temps, aucune idée. Sans lâcher ce regard, Gray porte ses doigts à sa bouche, pas dans le but d'exciter l'observateur car il décide d'ailleurs de prendre la main fraîche et d'humidifier lui même lesdits doigts, peut être étant son but parce que Gray peut sentir sa langue chaude jouer autour de ses doigts, glissant, caressant autour et entre sans aucune pudeur dans le regard qui le fixe.

S'en est trop pour le demon slayer dont l'entre jambe devient douloureux à cette vue, de sa seconde main il défait le bouton puis sa braguette se libérant alors qu'il reprend en bouche son amant qui vient de lâcher ses doigts. Ils vont directement à leur but sans détour jusqu'à l'anneau de Natsu dont la position et certainement ses actions depuis tout à l'heure l'ont permis de se relâcher. Ce n'est pas trop tendu et les doigts y glissent parfaitement arrachant le premier gémissement sincère du dragon qui glisse d'ailleurs sa main dans les cheveux ébène sous lui. Les mouvements en lui s'accélère, bien dans la fréquence d'entrée mais également une fois dedans où ils s'amusent à le caresser plus ou moins forts, plus ou moins vite. De son côté la seconde main de Gray ne peut s'empêcher d'accélérer les mouvements sur son propriétaire bien qu'il ne veuille pas prendre trop de plaisir mais simplement se soulager.

Dans un désir partagé Natsu s'enfonce de plus en plus dans sa bouche, allant presque vir par moments jusque dans sa gorge par moment où il peut l'entendre murmurer son prénom entre deux gémissements bien plus intenses, le faisant recommencer une nouvelle fois plus profondément même si cela peut lui faire mal il veut l'entendre plus fort mais cette fois il n'obtint qu'une indication.

\- Gray vas-t'en, arrête je vais venir …

Mais il attend depuis trop longtemps de savoir quel goût il a, et bien que la main dans ses cheveux ne se retire lui laissant la possibilité de faire de même il reste sur place et continue à le caresser de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que la semence se repende dans sa bouche, sur sa langue. Le même goût que les premières, peu ragoutant tout de même mais il n'en laisse pas une goutte en relâchant le captif de ses lèvres, avalant le tout.

Il remonte doucement jusqu'au visage de son amant pour reprendre calmement leur baiser lui permettant de reprendre sa respiration. Il se libère en même temps de la position imposée en voulant s'asseoir normalement, seul problème étant qu'entre lui et la table se trouvait encore la main de Gray et ses doigts le pénètre quand il essaye de s'asseoir.

\- Enlève ta main..

\- Elle te dérange maintenant ?

\- Enlève ta main.

Il s'exécute et revient vers le visage du dragon pour reprendre leur échange avant que celui-ci ne le repousse, descende de la table et attrape son pantalon pour le remettre sous le regard stupéfait de Gray, qui à cette vue a également rangé également son matériel..

\- Tu me fais quoi là ?

\- Tu t'es assez amusé avec moi comme ça c'est tout.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

A ces mots le brun attrape le bras du second, et le coince contre une autre table en l'entourant de ses deux bras, les mains posées sur le bois.

\- Si j'avais voulu m'amuser je t'aurais retourné et mis ma langue dans ton cul jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de t'en donner plus, j'aurais sucé ton gland pendant plusieurs minutes juste pour te faire languir et j'aurais même certainement serrer la base de ta queue entre mes doigts pour décider quand tu allais jouir...

\- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas à moi de m'amuser ?

\- Parce que, son torse s'approche à nouveau, sa main passe sur la joue du dragon alors que ses lèvres se penchent dangereusement mais ne touche même pas le souffle contre les lèvres de Natsu ne faisant qu'accentuer l'intensité du regard planté dans le sien, je veux te faire l'amour, prendre ton corps et le faire mien jusqu'à ce que tu jouisse en criant mon nom.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nos combats ne me suffisent plus, je veux t'avoir autrement.

\- Normal tu perds toujours !

Alors que son regard était grave et lubrique pendant ses déclarations sexuelles il vient de s'illuminer d'un sourire amusé en laissant échapper quelques rires.

\- Déjà, je ne perd pas tout le temps ! Ensuite je te propose ceci, prends ça comme un combat tu gagne ou tu perd, tous les coups sont permis.

\- Autre règle ?

\- On évite de foutre l'autre KO sinon on appelle ça un viol... Deal ?

\- Deal !

Les nouvelles règles assimilées Natsu ne perd pas une seconde et essaye apparemment de suivre une sorte de plan dont la première étape serait la déstabilisation car il s'empare des lèvres du brun en ne cachant aucunement son envie et passe rapidement au massage son entre jambe absolument pas dégonflé. La technique fonctionne plutôt bien dans un premier temps puisqu'il arrive même à inverser leurs positions en reprenant le même schéma que précédemment en le posant sur la table et l'y coinçant.

Bien qu'il aimerait éventuellement rester dans cette position Gray essaye de le repousser sans succès amusant l'intéressé qui se retrouve pourtant à passer on ne sait comment au dessus de la table pour s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin au sol. Il se relève à peine que l'accusé arrive vers lui et l'aide à se redresser complètement, passant rapidement les bras de Natsu au dessus de ses propres épaules et passe les siens dans son dos en le bloquant dans cette position, liant leurs lèvres alors qu'il le fait reculer jusqu'à le bloquer contre le mur. Ses doigts agiles glissent ensuite jusqu'au pantalon de Natsu qu'il peine à faire descendre de par les torsions des jambes pour empêcher l'action.

\- Aller Natsu soit pas mauvais perdant !

\- Perdant, moi ? Tu rêve.

Un coup à en perdre son souffle. Un magnifique coup de pied paralysant encore un peu le démon après qu'il ait explosé deux tables dans l'élan de sa chute. Il allait se relever quand un genoux se pose sur sa poitrine et une main glissant dans son jean et son boxer lui arrachant un gémissement bloqué par les lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes, mais replaçant un peu de douceur dans leur baiser quand le pouce de Natsu caresse l'arête de la mâchoire du brun qui tousse encore du coup reçu.

\- On avait dit pas quand l'autre était KO...

\- Essaye pas de me faire croire que tu l'es !

\- T'as raison je le suis pas !

Il l'a distrait juste assez longtemps pour lui envoyer une droite dans la joue et se libérer. Gray se relève le premier et s'approche du second auquel il tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Tu aurais mieux fais d'accepter dès le début.

Natsu se relève cependant seul avec un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres faisant comprendre que rien n'est encore joué. Il empoigne le visage du brun en plaquant leurs lèvres ensembles, avide du plaisir qu'il compte bien prendre. Le dragon l'accompagne rapidement à ces tables qui n'ont apparemment pas assez subits leur passion et l'y retourne, prend ses deux mains dans une qu'il bloque sur le bois de la table alors que l'autre fait glisser le jean toujours encore ouvert le long de ses hanches suivi de son boxer. Son torse contre le dos, Natsu s'amuse à mordiller son oreille depuis tout à l'heure avant de descendre le long de ce dos, sentant sous ses lèvres les muscles se tendre à chaque contact. Voulant tester si la confiance qu'il lui avait demandé plus tôt était réciproque ou non Natsu y mit directement sa langue. Elle caressait l'entrée sans recevoir aucune barrière de la part du brun qui se laisse faire, la fraîcheur de la peau du glaçon est bien bénéfique car cette simple action ravive son érection. Ses mains glissent sur les hanches du brun alors que peu à peu sa langue pénètre les chaires entre les quelques bruits de plaisir du brun et même lui commence à en ressentir un certain plaisir.

\- Natsu … C'est dégueulasse, c'est moi qui devais te le faire …

\- T'es trop lent.

L'envie grandissante l'une de ses mains vient rejoindre sa langue, le pouce franchissant lentement mais certainement la barrière de chaire accompagné des gémissements du brun qui ne les retenait aucunement. Son pouce est bientôt remplacé par deux de ses doigts effectuant les mêmes mouvements qu'il a reçu plus tôt alors qu'il remonte le long de son dos qui se contracte à chaque mouvements de ses doigts, jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Alors, tu m'en demande plus ?

\- J'en serais presque tenté …

Ces mots n'arrangent aucunement son état puisque s'accompagnant de son sourire satisfait, les doigts de Natsu franchissent la dernière phalange dans un gémissement portant son prénom s'échappant des lèvres du brun qui a pourtant autre chose en tête.

Gray se tourne légèrement pour prendre les hanches se trouvant dans sou dos et amener devant lui leur propriétaire dans la plus grande douceur, il se laisse faire, la bataille n'a que trop duré. Les mains passent dans ses cheveux de jais alors que leurs lèvres se caressent entre elles, il prend ensuite ses cuisses et l'aide à se poser sur la table mais cette fois il l'y rejoindre aussitôt, montant les genoux un à un sur le bois alors que Natsu lui fait place en se reculant. Dans un mouvement ample le dernier pantalon est retiré et Gray peut enfin se poser contre son amant, écartant ses cuisses sans résistance. Retirant ses lèvres un instant pour passer ses doigts contre sa langue voulant être certain de ne pas le blesser il vient humidifier l'entrée qui lui est offerte. Ne résistant à son excitation Gray commence son entrée qui se retrouve accompagné d'un premiers couinement.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui c'est bon fais tout d'un coup ça ira.

\- T'es fou toi ?!

\- Mais non, vas y j'ai eu pire !

\- Je m'en fous de ça …

Agacement, trop de blabla ? Natsu les fait tourner et s'étaler ensemble sur le sol, enfin lui au dessus donc il s'en sort bien. Gray lui se retient de jurer au claquement de son crâne sur le sol jusqu'à ce que cette sensation de plaisir l'envahisse avec un gémissement mêlant plaisir et douleur émanant des lèvres au dessus de lui, il l'avait fait d'un coup. Les couinements ne s'arrêtent pourtant pas, Natsu commence à soulever son bassin afin de faire le plus rapidement place au plaisir alors que Gray ne cache aucunement les bienfaits des ondulations de son bassin. Ce dernier relève son torse et passe ses mains dans les cheveux rose comme si ça pouvait apaiser quelque douleur que ce soit.

\- T'es vraiment barge tu le sait ?

\- T'inquiètes ça aurait pu être pire, c'est pas la mienne.

\- Mais je t'emmerde !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais me faire jouir..

Un sourire des plus coquins se dessine sur les lèvres du dessus avant qu'elles ne se posent sur celles du brun, les coudes posés sur ses épaules alors qu'un bras frais vient se glisser dans son dos caressant leurs torses l'un avec l'autre. Gray pose l'autre à l'arrière, s'en servant d'appuis quand il commence à prendre part à l'action faisant dans un premier temps seulement de léger mouvements, finissant les mouvements de Natsu qui avait détaché leurs lèvres et détournait le regard alors que ses joues se teignaient, s'assortissant à ses cheveux.

A chaque mouvement le suivant est plus simple, glissant plus facilement et ne laissant que leurs gémissements de plaisir transpercer l'air leurs fronts l'un sur l'autre, unissant leurs remerciements qui s'intensifient. Peu à peu les mouvements de Gray deviennent prioritaires, plus important car celui du dessus ne peut en suivre la fréquence. Le brun pose sa tête sur le haut du torse qui s'offre à lui alors que son propriétaire sert les épaules auxquelles il s'accroche, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire pâle et vulnérable tant les gémissements ne suffisent plus puis son visage se balance en arrière dont le mouvement est suivi par Gray qui renverse leurs corps en prenant le dessus pour laisser libre court à ses envies. Il pli ses jambes presque assit mais le bassin relevé contre celui de Natsu lui même en hauteur, une main à la hauteur de son visage sur le sol pour se maintenir et l'autre dans son dos pouvant se permettre de claquer leurs peaux ensemble quand il le désire, le maintenir contre lui durant quelques secondes et le faire accompagner ses propres gémissements.

Dans tous les cas les coups de bassin du brun se font plus fort à chaque fois, encouragé par les appels de Natsu qui ne cri cependant pas encore son prénom. Les deux ont perdu l'idée de lier leurs lèvres, ils se contentent de sentir et de respirer le souffle de l'autre communiquant par leurs regards qui en demandent toujours plus. Mais même dans cette situation le dragon n'en perd pas son espièglerie, s'amusant à le narguer par des « je ne l'ai toujours pas dis » auxquels Gray répond par un coup plus puisant que les précédents le forçant à exprimer son plaisir plutôt que de parler, à chaque fois ses cheveux rose frottant contre le sol quand son visage bascule en arrière.

Il revient en mémoire quelque chose d'essentiel à Gray qui pourrait lui faire obtenir ce qu'il désire avant que lui même n'en puisse plus. Se tenant toujours penché sur Natsu qu'à la force de ses muscles, ne voulant le perdre de vue, il lâche sa prise au sol pour prendre en main le membre tremblant de plaisir entre eux, accordant parfaitement ses deux mouvements, alors qu'à cette nouvelle action le rose ne peut plus que murmurer entre deux halètements et gémissements.

\- Gray.. c'est pas ... du jeu !

\- C'est un combat, non ?

Les ongles du dragon se sont quelque peu allongés et recourbés depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'il les plante dans le sol pour se relever et dans le cou de Gray s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser, les gémissements de chacun écrasant entre leurs lèvres. Les griffes s'enfoncent dans sa peau d'autant que Natsu est proche de la fin libérant quelques gouttes de sang alors qu'il le dit enfin dans un gémissement à peine audible et étouffé. Gray le repose à terre et prend simplement son bassin entre ses mains, sentant également la fin arriver pour lui se concentre dans les meilleurs coups qu'il peut lui donner cette nuit voulant l'entendre encore. Leurs peaux claquent, leurs appels s'unifient et il le dit, encore une fois "Gray !" cambrant le dos et resserrant ses cuisses autour du bassin de l'appelé le faisant entrer en lui autant que c'est physiquement possible en l'entraînant avec lui dans sa jouissance quand lui même délivre son liquide nacré sur son torses en sueurs, alors que Gray se repli sur lui même dans son dernier remerciement.

Doucement les deux se relâchent, Gray le repose au sol en restant sur ses genoux, caressant l'aine et soulignant les muscles de Natsu de son pouce dont l'abdomen se soulève régulièrement, chacun prenant un second souffle. Il remonte lentement son regard sur le corps svelte allongé devant lui, les petites cicatrises partout sur son corps, les phalanges de ses mains grossies à force de se briser qui passent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il reprend doucement ses esprits, mais ce qui lui fait étirer les lèvres en sourire est certainement son ventre maculé de blanc dont il est la cause. Il se rapproche doucement de lui, enjambant l'une de ses cuisses posant son genoux à côté de son flan puis se baisse pour voler un simple baiser puis replongea son regard océan dans celui de Natsu avant de murmurer proches ses lèvres

\- J'ai gagné …

\- Parce que je t'ai laissé faire. En plus t'as jouis avant moi.

Mauvais perdant, mais ces réflexions gamines le feront certainement toujours rire. Natsu sent une pression remonter sur son ventre et descend ses yeux de braise pour apercevoir Gray remonter à la vue de tous son index porteur de quelques gouttes accusatrices qu'il nettoie de sa langue avant d'avaler les preuves.

\- Disons plutôt, un partout ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est degueu..

\- C'est pas dégoûtant c'est toi.

Boudant un peu puis sans rien ajouter Natsu soulève son visage et vient capturer les lèvres au dessus lui, sans aucun rapport de force juste dans un bonheur un peu niais engouffrant ses mains dans la chevelure ébène.

Peut-être que leurs combats ne suffisent plus ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

* * *

Personnellement ça me plaît, et je pense que c'est le principal. Après n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés en commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs c'est comme ça qu'on progresse.  
S'il y a des fautes énormes dedans envoyez moi un message, je serais très contente de corriger les coquilles avec votre aide !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

Camerisier : Je pense avoir réglé les plus gros problèmes (mais d'accord je ne m'y suis pas penché longtemps...). Et encore MERCI pour ton commentaire !

Bagheera : Déjà ton commentaire me fait très plaisir ! J'étais avec une amie qui suit mes fanfics et j'étais en mode "Regarde la review regaaaarde !". Sinon niveau Gratsu je ne sais pas, normalement je suis plus dans le Gruvia mais après ça dépend de ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête plus que de mes envies donc ça arrivera certainement à nouveau !

rina-dark : Haha de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de t'en faire d'autre ou non x) Et je passe pas


End file.
